Rescue Mission!
by Rose Fang
Summary: Sasuke goes to Orochimaru. The rescue team consists of Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Neji, Naruto, and Yuki  OC . Will it be the end for Yuki or will she prosper in happiness? Shikamaru X OC  Yuki
1. The Mission

Oh hi…. This is my first fanfic so….. please review and give tips!

(Totally new. I only accept helpful criticism) Shikamaru x OC (Yuki)

Like before/after episode 110 or something. (Shonen Jump)

I do not own Naruto or episodes. (some stuff from Naruto, some made up)

Chapter 1

**Shikamaru's P.O.V.**

"SHIKAMARU! WAKE UP!" Uh. What a drag. I thought. "What mom?", "Lady Tsunade has a mission for you, you have to go meet her at the hospital.", "Alright mom, I'll go.", "Eat breakfast first!", Ugh I thought. "What a drag.", "Dad, why did you marry a crabby woman like mom?" ….. hesitation. "Well, she has her moments." With that Shikamaru headed off.

At the hospital, he was told to go to room D23. He arrived when Tsunade was about to get a glass of water for the Anbu Black Ops ninja she was attending. The ninja was about 13, almost recovered, dark brown hair that shined in the light, brown eyes, a slender figure; her name is Yuki (snow in Japanese) Rose Ninij.I sat next to her bed while Tsunade got the water. We talked a little. I being a new Chunin and Yuki a year into the Anbu Black Ops and why she was in the hospital. When the Hokage came back, she told me that Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru. Yuki, Choji, Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, and I were going to "rescue" him. He had a plan. " Kiba in front [smell], I'm second, Naruto third, Choji fourth, and Neji [because of his kekkei genkei,] last, Yuki hide in he trees and watch out. Let's go!"

We went after Sasuke.

Yuki's POV

I met Shikamaru Nara at the hospital today. I am apparently going on a mission with him. He's the same age as me, but shorter. We talked about our statuses. We talked about why I was in the hospital too.

Flashback Start ~

I was fighting a Hidden Sound Ninja. It was a girl and a guy. The guy's technique was using a triangle to magnify his partner's attacks. The girl's technique was different however. She sung. Her voice was magnified. The hurt but I kept on going. I braced the pain. I screamed when I took out the guy. I stabbed him 3 times. In the left arm, right arm, and pierced his heart. He died. The Girl cried. She also got angry at me and hit me with a tai-jutsu kick in the arm and used ninjutsu. Then I woke up in a hospital bed.

End of Flashback ~

Lady Tsunade came back in the room. I was now fully healed when I drank the water Lady Tsunade gave me. We were going to rescue Sasuke Uchiha from the sound. Perfect revenge on sound girl.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I'm watching in the trees. Jumping tree to tree but more of a side to side. Not to close though. Choji asks, "Hey Shikamaru, why do we have an Anbu Black Op with us?" Shikamaru replies with, "Protection. Also because the 5th requested it." I say, "Choji, Do you have anything against me?" I say it so they can actually hear me. Choji says, "Well you're an Anbu and you're the only girl." KICK! "Ouch, that's going to leave a mark!", I say, "Kiba, I going to scout ahead. Scent anything and come. There will probably be traps so watch out." I went on before Shikamaru said anything. 45 minutes later a find 4 people. 1 person is holding a basket large enough to fit a human, my guess is that Sasuke is in there. I fight the 4, them seeing me as a pathetic little girl with no mask or headband wandering through the forest. BTW I took my mask off.. I fought them at hard. Not my hardest though. I held my Kekkei Genkais' (2) back. 3 knocked out and only the one was the red haired girl left. Blood was everywhere. Mostly red and … some other color. Green? Blue? Turquoise? I don't know. I had no blood on me though. Maybe the other colored blood was from that spider guy.

The rest of the group arrived and we took down the girl. We checked the basket.

Sasuke was not there. We also noticed 1 member gone too. The spider guy took Sasuke to Orochimaru. I gritted my teeth in anger. Neji breaks the silence, "What now?" Naruto says, "Go after Sasuke? Or….?" Shikamaru says," I'll have to give Yuki medicine so lets rest a bit." Shikamaru comes up to me and kind of smiles. "Good job.", he says, "I'll help you with your medicine." Yuki agrees and hears Naruto say," Hey guys, do you think Shikamaru likes Yuki?" Of course Shikamaru couldn't hear because I read his mind. One of my Kekkei Genkei is reading minds. I laugh and Shikamaru says are you okay? He is thinking "what boring thing is there to laugh about here in the forest?"

I clear my throat and say, "Everyone come here. I have a secret to tell…. I can read minds so I know what Naruto said.", with a smile.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Oh crap. "WHAT!", everyone said. Yuki can….. read minds? "Yes Naruto I can.", she said. Damn it. "I heard that too. So don't keep your mind full of words like that. Or….thoughts. Oh yeah and to your first question, I think that he is a bit." Oh, like my sexy jutsu in front of an adult or something? "Um…..Sure", Yuki says. "Can we please talk out loud. We don't know what Naruto's thinking Also we need to get going.", says Shikamaru, "What a drag. Now we know you can see what we're thinking." Yuki says, "Actually I can't access your mind that much. So much sophistication and let's talk more on the road." Yuki whispers into Shikamaru's ear, "I will telepathically contact you. Just think what you wish to speak instead though." I say exuberantly, "Let's go!"

**Choji's P.O.V.**

Yuki isn't so bad after all. I grabbed a bag of chips out of my bag. My favorite flavor and type of chips. Yum! I love to eat but people call me fat so I fight them. I win.

That proves you can be strong and chubby. But Ino said that girls look for skinny guys and that goes the same for men, we guys are supposed to look for skinny women. Why not just some girl you have an attachment to? Oh yeah the reason I asked about Yuki is because my uncle was an Anbu Black Op. He died, I hear, from protecting the village against the nine tail fox. Will Yuki die too?

"AHHHHHHH!", Naruto wasn't paying attention and ran into a tree. I ran into him and hit the tree then fell because his piercing screech startled him. "Naruto, Pay attention next time. Your safety is already a drag.", said Shikamaru. The sun was setting so Shikamaru asked, "Do you want to camp here or keep on going? The vote was 7 to 1 including Akamaru. Yuki said, "But I don't have any place to sleep so I have 3 options. 1, give up your tent. 2) leave me in the cold. 3)share a tent." Of course Yuki said only people who want to share can share. Shikamaru shared his tent with Yuki. Amazingly Yuki is Always cold. I guess that's why she was named after snow, the coldness.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V.**

Wow. This is awkward. Sharing. A. Tent. With. A. Girl. Wait, why I care? Do I like her? Well since we have to share tents, we have to share Sleeping bags. I "snuggled" up to Yuki before sleeping. I was dreaming of what would happen next. Would we get married? Does She Love me? All of the like. Of course that ended. I woke up and just lay next to Yuki. It was still Night. Time told by the position of the moon. Yuki apparently talks in her sleep. She said stuff like Shikamaru, I love you but really quiet. My eyes were closing again. Going back to sleep.

I was awakened by a very loud scream and crying. Yuki had woken up from a nightmare and cried. I asked, "What's the nightmare about?" She replied in a very quiet voice. "My parents."

Rose: What do you think so far?

Yuki: I Don't know…..

Shikamaru: I wish I was a cloud but oh well. Good chapter but short.

Rose: Hey! I'm new at this. Sorry for a short chapter though.

Yuki: Why do you want to be a cloud?

Shikamaru: They drift around and are lazy.

Naruto: I want to be in to story more!

Rose: Alright!

Naruto: Next time I'll-

Rose: No spoilers just because you know the story (accidentally told him)! See You!

Plz read and review! Thank You!


	2. Yuki's Parents and the Sound Village

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review and favorite please!

Chapter 2

Yuki's parents

Yuki's P.O.V.

I was in a nightmare. The nightmare was about my parents.

Showing me in my dreams the exact details of how they were brutally

murdered. Then the image swirled. The Murderer wanted to learn about my kekkei genkei, he threatened me. I said no. Then he murdered me with a knife, to the heart.

I woke up screaming. I also started crying. Shikamaru woke up

and asked what my nightmare was about. I said, "my parents." I explained to him

how my parents got murdered. Then I was about to tell the story but the rest of the

boys came running. Kiba asked, "What happened?" I replied with, "I'll tell you all a

story about what my nightmare was about if you sit down and listen. Kay?" Naruto smiled. "Yeah! A story!", he said. I replied to him in an agitated tone, "SHUT THE HELL UP NARUTO! JUST LISTEN TO THE STORY!" Everyone looked surprised.

I returned to my sweet tone and Choji pulled out some bags of chips. I started to tell the

Story.

"When I was born, I had 2 kekkei genkei. It was rare-" Naruto blurted,

"Why do you have two and what's the other one?" , "It's a secret. Oh, let's continue.

I was born in snow and in the winter. That triggered my family line's rare 2nd kekkei genkei. Still not telling you what it is. Then on a fall evening, When I was 5, The murderer came and killed my parents while before that they hid me in a secret closet I didn't know existed. The murderer came after my kekkei genkei, after me. When The murderer left and I came out, there was blood everywhere. I saw my parents lying dead in a pool of blood too. I knew the murderer was a sound ninja, possibly Orochimaru or minions. This is my revenge. That's why Tsunade let me go on this mission and to help you kill him. BTW we have to kill him. That order slipped my mind. So we all have to work together. Since the Sound 4 escaped."

Neji asked, "What is you clan?" I said, "Ninij." Neji widened his eyes. "It is an honor Lady Yuki, my father helped your family. That they were kin." I questioned him, "Am I your cousin then?", "yes, you are." Shikamaru said, "wow on an A rank quest, you find family, love, hope, and friends." Naruto, Choji, and Kiba whispered, "Do you think Shikamaru will be related through Yuki to Neji at the end of this." Yuki blushed. Listening in. "Hey! Yuki's blushing.", "Hey should we make a bet?" Naruto – Shikamaru + Yuki, Kiba – Neji + Yuki, and Choji – Yuki + … Yuki was now pissed off. "YOU DON"T MAKE BETS ABOUT MARRIAGE!", said Yuki. She then she kicked all 3 her hardest. Choji was unconscious. Naruto twitching on the ground. Kiba asking for mercy. Shikamaru asked, "Huh? What bets? Who's marriage? This is such a drag!" I said, "You, Neji, someone to marry me. They are weirdoes. I mean we're just 12! Seriously!" Then I ran off into the forest.

Neji's P.O.V.

What? Me marry Yuki? That is insane. Those idiots are pathetic.

I'm in the Hyuga branch family. Does Shikamaru even care about Yuki? I think Yuki is super strong for a Anbu Black Op. But we have to hurry and find Yuki so we can get Sasuke back from Orochimaru.

"Guys, what was that? You were talking about marriage? Oh that's right.

You were. *Strangles* "Shikamaru, you can cut that out. If you really care for Yuki you'll look for her. If you don't, I will kill you or fight to the death. Let's go! Kiba scent Yuki.", said Neji. Akamaru and Kiba asked, "Does she smell like Vanilla?", "Yup, that's her all right.", said Shikamaru. Yuki Ninij, my cousin, middle name Rose. Let's find her.

We arrived in another part of the forest. A healthy green and tall trees.

One thing could totally catch your eye though, Yuki on a bed on snow and ice, sleeping in peace. Yuki was also sparkling and her outfit, a green vest like a Chunin (Anbu to I guess.) and a turquoise skirt that shimmers in the light. Shikamaru picked her up princess style and a little while later heading towards Orochimaru's, Yuki woke up. I smiled. I said, "Awake, Lady Yuki?" Yuki replied, "Just Yuki please, Neji." Yuki didn't notice she was being carried by Shikamaru.

Yuki's P.O.V.

I hate it when people call me lady Yuki. Seriously. –what the hell!

"huh? Are you okay Yuki?", asked Shikamaru. " Uh, Uh, Uh… Why are you carrying me?", I asked. He said, "You were asleep and… I love you." I looked into his eyes. "I love you too, Shikamaru." They kissed. In the background you heard sighs and some awes. They broke off. "We are going to scout ahead. Neji's in charge. Shut up Naruto." Naruto laughed. "Psh, I didn't even say anything about the kiss." Shikamaru and Yuki left. Naruto was surprised and said, "What the heck! Where'd they go?

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

We finally kissed. I was completely dying for it.

Normal P.O.V.

They reached the sound village in stealth mode.

They met up with Yuki and Shikamaru in the forest. Then they took off their headbands

So they wouldn't be in trouble, kidnapped, stared at, etc. They went to the Silver Bell hotel. Got 1 room. 2 double beds. All of them shared the room. Shikamaru said, "There is 6 of us. 3 per bed or 2 on the ground and 2 on 2 on the beds. They went with 2's. Shikamaru + Yuki. Neji and Kiba on the ground. Choji on the other bed. Naruto protested and slept sitting in a chair.

When it was morning they talked about being in the sound village.

"Say Yuki's dad is on a business trip, we are from the land of tea, we are 12. Yuki is an only child who brought 5 of her best friends because all her other friends were busy with their boyfriends. Shikamaru is my boyfriend. Do not speak when necessary. No talking to strangers. Anything else?", Yuki said. "Can I get a girlfriend here?", asked Kiba. "… No. This will turn into the Classic Romeo and Juliet. Don't Die on us Kiba, Don't betray us, don't hurt us, don't leave us.", replied Yuki.

"Let's explore in teams. Everyone find a buddy!", Yuki said, "Shikamaru + Me, Neji and Choji, Kiba and Naruto. Kiba, Naruto, stop fighting! It's really pissing me off

so stop fighting. *Evil shadow over Yuki and twinkles in her eyes* "AH!", said Naruto and Kiba. They acted like they were best friends from now on because of Yuki's scary vibe. Let's go!

Team 1 (A.K.A. Shikamaru and Yuki) 's P.O.V.

"Where to first?", said Shikamaru. "IDK, what about the flower shop?", said

Yuki.. They walked to the flower shop and went inside. It took half an hour to find. They bought roses . Red, Green, Blue, and Purple. Then they went to the market and bought a blanket, a picnic basket, utensils, plates, food (lots of it), etc.

They went to a park. Shikamaru set up the blanket, baskets, utensils, and

Plates. Yuki set up the food and water. Yuki even created an ice sculpture to look like the leaf village with her kekkei genkei. They waited for sunset under a tree. Taking a short nap.

Team 2 ( A.K.A. Neji and Choji)

Neji and Choji went to a restaurant called Musica barbeque.

Neji ate a little beef. Choji had like 5 meals of beef. They paid and went to a food store to stock on more chips. Choji got Barbeque chips. Ranch Chips. Onion chips. Garlic chips.

Other flavored chips that were new to him and old to him.

They received a signal and was told to go to the park with a lake.

Also to find a tree on a hill. You would see Yuki and Shikamaru. When Neji and Choji reached the park they saw an angelic Yuki next to Shikamaru. Waiting and awake. "Took you long enough", said Shikamaru. "I bought chips for the dinner gathering here and restock.", said Choji. Yuki said, " Good your safe. Not hurt."

Team 3 (A.K.A. Kiba and Naruto)

Kiba and Naruto first walked Akamaru and talked about things

Going on. They also argued about the Chunin exam preliminaries. Naruto won the match against Kiba. Kiba had underestimated Naruto. Like Neji underestimated Naruto.

Kiba and Naruto went training. They climbed trees with feet. Battled

Each other. Practiced aim by throwing ninja stars. Naruto showed Kiba his Rasengan

And Kiba showed Naruto his drill attack. Kiba and Naruto received a signal. Go to the park. Go to the tree on the hill next to the lake. When they started eating, Naruto and Kiba ate happily. Everyone enjoyed the meal. Apparently it wasn't over. Yuki said, " Guys look at this sculpture of the leaf village. I made it with my kekkei genkei. Also here

is some ice cream cake." Everyone said Thank You. "You are a miracle.", said Shikamaru and then he kissed Yuki. Then we went back to the hotel.

Rose: Good Right?

Yuki: Yep, I am so Artistic.

Shikamaru: I love it. I'm going to go to sleep.

Rose and Yuki: Goodnight!

Rose: Lovebirds…..

Yuki: Don't you like anyone?

Rose: I like... wait, can't tell you.

(ASK A PERSON FROM MMS IN Lynnwood, WA)

Yuki: Ok, I have a guess though. Is it-

Rose: See Ya. Plz Review and comment.


	3. Time Spent

Rose: I do not own Naruto. I own this story and the character Yuki Rose Ninij.. I also own the song I call Snowflakes

Yuki: I'm tired. Can I plz go back to sleep?

Rose: (whispers) sure  
>Shikamaru: I'm gonna sleep too.<p>

Rose:…

Yuki: BTW, Plz Read and Review! :D

Chapter 3 – Time Spent

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Shikamaru Wake up! Damn it!", said Yuki. Shikamaru groaned. "CAN U

FUCKING WAKE UP!", yelled Yuki, "WE STILL HAVE A MISSION HERE!"

and with that, Shikamaru woke up. His memories were coming back to him. The mission,

Lady "5th Hokage" Tsunade assigned us a mission to find Sasuke and bring him back to

the Fire village, the village hidden in the leaves, and I took Yuki, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, and

Choji with me. Sasuke, we had to obviously bring him back to the village alive, for the

sake of the village, and for the sake of Sakura, Naruto promised Sakura he'd bring him

back for her. the Sound 4, the one's Yuki beat, but, tricked us and ran away. The picnic,

with Yuki on that hill, under that tree in the park, it was perfect, like a date. Everything.

He swiftly got out of bed and said, "Alright! Everyone wake up!", but, everyone was

already awake and he said, "oh." Yuki rolling out a map said, "We have go here

according to Kiba." She pointed to a deep part of the forest to the east. "everyone!

Rendezvous at the point! Same groups! Break!" Every one walked out in groups and ran

to the rendezvous point taking different routes.

**Shikamaru + Yuki POV**

"Why did Sasuke leave in the first place? This is such a drag looking for him."

jump, jump, jump

Sob "You wouldn't have met me then." Shikamaru outsmarted conceded that she was

right. "You are seriously losing your touch there."

Jump, jump, jump

"Are you saying I'm not smart, 'cus I am.",

Jump, jump, jump

"No, I'm saying I'm smarter" grin.

Jump, Jump, Jump

"I wish I was a cloud."

Jump, Jump, Jump

"I wish I was water and/or sun."

Jump, Jump, Jump

"cloud and water combo huh?"

Jump, jump, jump

" yeah, It is rain cloud. Sprinkling a light cold spread of rain. Then there is the rainbow with the sun.

Jump, jump, jump

"I like the calmness of the air. Relaxing."

Jump, jump, jump.

"I'll sing a song I learned in the village of the mist.

Snowflakes falling,

Mist everywhere,

Ice covering lakes,

Sparkles here and there,

Water, what's left,

And ice combined,

Make the feeling

Of calm and angry.

Snowflakes,

Here and there,

Beautiful sounds.

The feel of snowflakes,

Cold ,but, calm.

Rain,

Water.

Mist,

Ice,

Snow,

Snowflakes,

Calm and cold.

You will relax,

And be who you wish.

Snowflake sparkle,

Love and Bliss.

Water, warmness,

Make mist,

But, Snowflakes

Make memories,

Love and a kiss.

Snowflakes,

Snowflakes,

Sparkle and shine,

Glitter and glimmer,

You are mine,

I will love you

Forever and ever,

Just never leave me.

We met under snowflakes,

Fire, water, and snow.

Love is here in my heart.

Keep me warm.

Away from the cold.

Snowflakes,

Let me love you

All I can.

"I am the snow and water and fire.", said Yuki, "You are _my_ fire."

"You have a beautiful voice. I love you."

"Arigato gozaimasu . I love you too."

Jump, jump, jump

Kiss.

"KUSO!" Shikamaru hit a tree.

"Oh My GOD! Shikamaru are you alright!"

"Yeah I'm fine.", said Shikamaru, "We reached the Rondevu point too."

"let's rest. I'll be right back." She hid behind a tree and used her Kekkei Genkei, summoning ice.

"alright, here Shikamaru"

"What the Hell. Where'd you get the ice?"

"No where. It came from my hands magically."

"Nice joke." It wasn't a joke but Yuki laughed anyway and smiled.

Let's wait.

**Neji and Choji's POV**

Choji pulls out a bag of chips.

Jump, jump, jump.

Silence.

Jump, jump, jump.

"Why are you and Naruto like that?", asked Neji.

Jump, jump, jump.

"huh?", Choji replied.

Jump, jump, jump.

"You two always fool around." He thought, "You guys are pathetic failures."

Jump, jump, jump.

Silence.

Jump, jump, jump.

"That is our personality. Joking around.

Jump, Jump, Jump.

"We should hurry. Everyone could be at the rondevu point already."

Jump, jump, Jump x 2

"right."

Jump, Jump, Jump x 3

**Kiba and Naruto's POV**

"HEHE. Kiba! Let's go. I promised Sakura to get Sasuke back. Hurry!"

Jump x 10

"Naruto shut up if you want to hurry!"

Jump x 10

"Alright!"

Jump x 10

Sakura was in tears crying for Sasuke. Kuso! Why did he even leave!

Jump x !0

God! Naruto has finally shut up! "Akamaru we go east."

Jump x 10

"Woof! Woof!"

Jump x 10

"What'd he say?"

Jump x 10

"We are almost there."

Naruto's Jump x 15

"ALRIGHT! LET"S KEEP MOVING!"

Jump x 15

"BAKA! Slow Down!"

Jump is still 15

"Why? We have to get there quick!"

Jumps.

"Because Baka! Look ahead! I didn't even scent him till now!"

Jumps.

And ahead there was a guy with white hair.

Stop.

"jump into the bushes!"

dives.

The guy stops and says "I know you're there. Come out."

Naruto thought, "Oh no!"

Then out of another bush, a little kid jumps out, "Hi Kimimaro!"

"Ryuu. Come inside. I have business to attend to."

"Leaving on a sound 5 mission again?"

"I'm sorry Ryuu, but, I hav-" Coughs up blood.

"Kimimaro! Are you alright!"

Drags Kimimaro inside.

"There's 5 personal sound guards?", thought Kiba and Naruto.

They quickly then jumped to the rondevu to tell Shikamaru and Yuki the Information.

**Neji and Choji's**

They were almost there.

Neji said, "Let's walk from here. I can see Yuki and Shikamaru up the hill."

"Alright.", Choji replied.

He pulled another bag of chips and asked 5 bags later, "Want some?"

Neji said, "No thank you."

Whir, Whir, Whir

"ROTATION!"

Neji and Choji were on their guard now.

In front of them appeared a girl with shoulder length hair.

"Neji go on, I'll handle her. Notify Yuki.", said Choji.

"alright.", said Neji.

**Neji's POV**

I have to go warn Yuki and the others!

Jump, stand, jump, stand, jump, stand, jump, stand.

I reached Yuki. "Yuki we ran into trouble. Choji's taking care of her.", I said.

Yuki alarmed, used her now know kekkei genkei to help Choji and summoned an ice

golem. "Go to him, help him, take out the opponent, and come back with Choji.",

commanded Yuki. I was shocked and amazed that she could use a Kekkei Genkei so

magnificently .

**Choji's POV**

UH! This girl uses a stupid bell to attack! She must be related to the girl

From the Chunin Exams (the Chunin exam sound girl died)! WTF! There's an ice golem

in front of me! Where'd it come from? Another enemy? Nope. He spoke weirdly but said

he was created by Yuki (WTF) and an ally. Pshh, like he could read my thoughts. Well

anyways. The girl looked horrified. Her eyes widened and she let out a piercing shriek.

"!" Then,

she fainted. Was she having a mental breakdown or something? I said to the golem,

"That was easier than I thought with you here." I pulled out a bag of chips and started

walking. Walking towards Neji, Shikamaru, and Yuki.

By the time I reached Yuki, Shikamaru, and Neji, I asked questions. "How was

the golem "summoned"" and "What happened to Shikamaru" and "How is he the golem

even ice?" Yuki smirked. She answered. My kekkei genkei is ice release. Shikamaru hit a

tree, ran into a tree in better terms. And…. Yeah! Choji's jaw dropped. He also

looked around. Kiba and Naruto aren't here? I asked.

**Kiba and Naruto's P.O.V.**

We both rushed in on to the scene. Shikamaru, on the floor said, "speaking of the

devils." With a smirk. Huh, said Naruto, Um We need to inform you there are 5 sound

ninja and some kid. The kid, Ryuu, he looks like you Yuki. Yuki has tears in her eyes and

starts sobbing while kneeling on the ground. Kiba calls Naruto a baka. Shikamaru tries to

comfort her. "what's wrong?" Yuki replies," Ryuu *sob* is my *sob* brother, *sob* he

was *sniffle* kidnapped when I *sniffle* started Anbu Black Ops *sob*. I thought *sob*

he was *cry* dead…. *sniffle then a sob*. She stops sobbing and with one last sniffle

she says with anger. "WE WILL DESTROY OROCHIMARU AND GET SASUKE

AND RYUU BACK! MUHAHAHA!" Naruto sweat dropped. Kiba said in a whisper,

"She's even scarier than Lady Tsunade." She says " I'll pretend I _didn't _hear you kiba.

Next up! We will go in Orochimaru's hideout!

**Finally! Done! Sorry it took so long. I was sick for 3 weeks and busy the other weeks.**

**Well See Ya!**

**YUKI: WAIT!**

**Rose: *alarmed* Huh?**

**Yuki: I will get Ryuu back! I swear it!**

**Rose: *sweat drop* Um Okay…**

**Shikamaru: PLZ read and review *sigh***


	4. Storming Orochimaru's Hideout

**Rose: The story is almost done!  
>Yuki: AWW!<strong>

**Rose: Yep.**

**Yuki: Well Plz read and review before the end!**

**Storming Orochimaru's hideout**

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

"We storm the hideout now!" We entered the hideout. I told my

comrades to beware of traps. There was a fork in the road/path. Shikamaru, Kiba, and me

in one tunnel. Choji, Naruto, and Neji in the other. Groups S.K.Y. and C.N.N. We made

an agreement of meeting at the fork in 30 minutes.

**S.K.Y. P.O.V.**

Shikamaru stepped on a trap apparently because Kiba stopped and said, "listen."

They listened and said "run!" Yuki started screaming and running when she saw a big

black ball rolling towards her. They all started running and came to a stop at a corner.

But then Kiba stepped on a trap. The wall was closing so They ran and ran. Shikamaru

Said, "WHAT A DRAG!" and they were all gasping for breath. After a little bit, Yuki

Stepped on a trap. She said, "oh no." She fell through a hole in the floor. She screamed

the whole way down. Shikamaru and Kiba yelled, "NOOOOO!"

**C.N.N. P.O.V.**

They wandered into a room. The room was completely empty.

The ground immediately fell. Choji extended his arms to reach a pole hanging in the wall.

Neji and Naruto grabbed onto Choji's leg, but, Naruto's hand slipped and he fell into a

dark whole. He screamed most of the way. Choji and Neji fell too because that was the

only way out of the room. They all screamed. Then they landed hard on the ground of a

room with a throne. Orochimaru was on the throne and Sasuke beside him. Luckily

C.N.N. was in a corner, hidden from Orochimaru's sight.

**S.K.Y. P.O.V.**

Yuki fell into a room. A bedroom. She quickly wandered out. She wandered the

halls and came upon a room. The room held a boy, Yuki's brother, Ryuu. Yuki cried and

exclaimed, "RYUU!", sissy!, he said. "Ryuu come home with me! Plz!", Yuki sobbed.

"Alright sissy but, I wanna say good bye to Kimimaro ", said Ryuu. "who's that?", Yuki

asks. "A Sound 5 ninja", replies Ryuu. Yuki sobs. "but, but! Alright." They leave and

visit Kimimaro, in the hospital. He has been throwing up lately. The hospital In

Orochimaru's hideout, is a small room and 2 beds. Also some test tubes. Ryuu says his

meaningful good byes and just after the last good bye, Kimimaro passes away. Ryuu is

safe and sound. Yuki goes back to the Rendezvous point with Ryuu.

Kiba and Shikamaru meet up with Neji and Choji after roaming through the

hideout. They finally come out of hiding and fight Orochimaru and Sasuke. Orochimaru

injures all of them in one blow. They fight Sasuke because Orochimaru flees because he

thinks they are weak. The place is falling down. Everyone flees. We meet Yuki outside.

There is a boy with Yuki, Ryuu we all suppose.

**Normal P.O.V.**

There were a two Huge explosions and Kiba swore he heard

Orochimaru say, "you weaklingsssssssss". Everyone returned to the village. Sadly.

**MISSION FAIL (A RANK)**

**Rose: Sorry I rushed the chapter. I am really tired and just want to finish the chapter already. Thanks for reading this and Plz review!**

**Yuki: Aw!**

**Naruto: Psh, We'll be in plenty more stories! Well I will…. Not you. Sorry!**

**Yuki:*Sob, Sob* At least I have Ryuu!**

**Rose: *sweat drop* ….. OK…**

**Yuki: Alrighty! Plz review and stay fer the end!**


	5. Epilogue  Happiness

**Rose : Sorry. I am really busy with school work.  
>Yuki: FINALLY! I wanna hear the ending!<br>Rose: *Sweat drop*  
>Shikamaru: Gosh, hurry up, this is tiring.<br>Rose *another sweat drop* Um….. OK? (FYI in chapter 4 the rank of the mission is supposed to say S rank, not A rank.)  
>Rose: Plz Review and I do not own Naruto, Only Yuki and some ideas (lady with tiger and etc.)<strong>

**** ** EPILOGUE**

Now Sasuke is gone forever. Everyone was injured. It wasn't the same with out

Sasuke, but at least everyone else lived. We also at the least got Ryuu away from

Orochimaru too. After that Shikamaru learned why his dad married his mom, because of

love. He married Yuki a decade later. Then had a kid named … Sasuke.

Choji sharpened his skills, as did Naruto. Naruto trained with Jiraiya, a.k.a.

Pervy Sage. Naruto went on a mission then left for two and a half years. Choji learned

more and more and ate more **AND **more chips. He probably went through ….. about

100 chips a day. In the great future, Naruto became Hokage. Choji became a jonin.

Neji Hyuga spent his days training and teaching just like Iruka-sensei. Kiba 

Inuzuka trained days and nights perfecting he and Akamaru's jutsu. Kiba married a 

Woman that had a tiger as her partner. A cute cub, but after eating food pills, she

becomes a full grown tiger. The woman and tiger, along with the man and dog (Kiba and

Akamaru) made a perfect team.

Although Sasuke gone, Everyone was happy, even Sakura who ended up

marrying Rock Lee (Bushy Brow). Thus, Everyone was happy…

**Rose: sorry my story was so short.**

**Yuki: PSHHHH at least the story's done.  
>Rose: Well… Uh….. Plz review!<strong>


End file.
